House Call
by capm
Summary: An old foe looks to extract revenge on WOOHP and the spies. Can they avoid the plan of a wacky Doctor?
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**House Call**

**Chapter 1: Freedom!**

It is 9AM on a Monday, at the WOOHP Criminal Retention Facility. It is a bright sunny day, with cool temperatures, but no threat of rain. A prisoner, Dr. Briana Vincenza Sonor, has completed her sentence. She is provided a set of civilian clothing, cab fare, and a small amount of cash.

The Warden addresses the former prisoner at the front gate, as he shakes her hand.

"Well, Dr. Sonor, you have paid your debt to society! Today you are free!"

Dr. Sonor cracks a small smile, and replies, "It's been a long time in coming! I'm glad to be out!"

"And I trust we will not see you in our custody again!" says the Warden as Dr. Sonor walks out the front gate to a waiting cab.

_Oh, you can BET on that one, Warden!_ She thinks to herself.

She decides to stop at the Beverly Hills Mall, and walk around. Of course, she doesn't have enough money to buy anything substantial, but she wants to decide what to do next. It will be her first taste of freedom!

The top item on her list is revenge! She'll make Sam, Clover, Alex, Jerry, and WOOHP PAY for putting her in prison! Thanks to that conviction, she lost her medical license, even though people still refer to her as "Doctor." And why? For trying to help meek people get what they deserve out of life? For trying to help mankind, she went to prison and lost her license?

Her face turns red with anger. She cannot go back to being a doctor, and for that THEY WILL PAY! She has a plan, but unfortunately the plan costs money – something she has precious little of at this time, and she has no idea where she can get some, or how she can earn some!

She buys a burger and cola with the money she has, and sits down at a secluded table. Just as she finishes her meal, the table and chair disappears into the wall. Dr. Sonor is being WOOHP'ed?

No. When her short journey ends, she is not at WOOHP Headquarters facing Jerry, but at LAMOS Headquarters facing his evil twin, Terry.

"Welcome, Dr. Sonor! I trust the trip wasn't too uncomfortable?"

"No, it wasn't," she replies, "but who are you, and what am I doing here?"

"My name is Terrence Lewis! I am known as Terry in my organization. And my Organization is called LAMOS – League Aiming to Menace and Overthrow Spies! Our purpose is to destroy WOOHP, those pesky girl spies and especially Jerry!"

"Well I am not interested in destroying ANY humans, but I DO want to get revenge on those girls and Jerry!"

"That's fine, Doctor! Maybe we can help you develop a plan, or implement one you have already formulated!" replies Terry, as he rubs his hands together, with a gleeful, evil grin on his face.

"First off, I technically am no longer a doctor. And I do have a plan, but I don't want anyone to get physically hurt! I may not be a doctor anymore, but I still value human life, even those of my enemies!"

"I understand, Doctor," replies Terry, ignoring the technicality Dr. Sonor cited. "Why not tell me your plan, and we'll see if we can help you."

Dr. Sonor feels a little uneasy dealing with Terry, but she realizes that she needs money to extract her revenge, and this could be the source. Terry has indicated that he understands she won't physically hurt Jerry or the spies, so maybe this will work out.

"Well, Terry, first I need to set up a lab, and get around three assistants. Then……

And as Dr. Sonor reveals her plan to him, Terry's evil grin widens. It will be PERFECT, just PERFECT! It doesn't eliminate Jerry and his crew, but it certainly seriously undermines WOOHP! And if WOOHP is discredited, so is Jerry! It will be SOOOOO delicious to see his brother as a shell of the man he once was, as he tries to deal with the shame! It would be even better than eliminating him, because Jerry would have to live with the disgrace for the rest of his life!

As Dr. Sonor finishes, Terry responds gleefully, "Yes, Doctor, we can help you! First you'll need some money to rent and renovate a building to be your lab, then for equipment and supplies, and lastly for assistants. We will provide all the money you need! Here is a USA Local Credit Card. Start as soon as you can!"

Dr. Sonor is grateful, "Thank you, Terry! I promise this plan will work!" She takes the card, and exits LAMOS Headquarters.

_I'm COUNTING on it, Doctor! _Terry thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Unsuspecting

**Chapter 2: Unsuspecting**

It is late Friday night, sometime later, as Sam drives home from the pizza parlor.

_That was fun!_ she thinks, as she turns onto the street the spies' villa is on. _A Symposium on the Impact of Modern Art followed by pizza, with Alan, that dreamy boy in physics class!_

As she turns into the driveway, she makes sure she parks on the right, behind Alex's car, which is parked in the garage. Alex is always the last of the girls to get up and leave for school or anywhere else for that matter, so this way she doesn't block Clover, who parks on the left, in the two car garage.

Sam makes sure the anti-theft device is armed, but she decides to leave the top down, on her green BMW convertible. After all, it's such a clear, beautiful night! Obviously Clover and Alex are already in bed, as all of the lights are out in the villa.

It takes Sam about 30 minutes to join them. She doesn't realize that the house has been under constant surveillance! The snoopers know that GLADIS monitors the INSIDE of the villa, but not the outside!

They wait another 30 minutes, and one of the snoopers dons a pair of x-ray contacts, eerily similar to those that WOOHP has, and looks thru their binoculars.

"Are they all asleep?"

"They sure are! Let's go!"

The snoopers quietly approach Sam's car, disable the alarm, steering wheel lock, and transmission lock, but they do not start the car. They push it out of the driveway and down one block from the villa. There they hot-wire the car, and one of them puts on a mask and wig, and then removes her white lab coat. The person is the spitting image of Sam in her green spy jumpsuit!

The imposter drives the car to a well-lit jewelry store, picks the lock to enter, and proceeds to steal some items in the display cases, smashing the cases with a heavy flashlight. But after only two minutes, she flees the scene, hops into Sam's car and stops one block from the villa. She carefully plants all of the stolen jewelry 90 percentunder the passenger seat. She takes off her disguise, and her cohorts push Sam's car back to the villa, rearming all locks and devices. They then steal away, empty handed.

At 5 AM Saturday morning, the villa front doorbell rings. Clover is the first up and barks into the speaker at the front door, "Go away, or I'll call the cops!"

She gets answered, "Missy, this IS the cops! Open the door, or we'll kick it in!"

By this time, Alex and Sam have joined Clover. They look at one another in bewilderment.

"Alright!" replies Alex, "I'm coming! I'll be down in a sec!"

Quickly the three go down to the front door. Sam peeps through a side window to ensure that it is, indeed, the police. What she sees startles her! There are at least 5 police cars outside and there are police all over their yard, around the house, and two at the front door.

Alex opens the door, with a quizzical look on her face. "Is there something wrong, officer?" she asks.

"Do you own this green BMW?" the officer asks.

Before she can answer, Sam steps out.

"No, I do! Why?"

The two officers look down at a piece of paper they are holding, which contain a photo. They look at one another, and nod.

"Alright, miss, you are under arrest!" and the officers signal to a policewoman to pat frisk Sam down and handcuff her.

As the policewoman searches Sam, she says, "You have the right to remain silent; the right to a lawyer. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and to have that attorney present during questioning. Do you understand these rights?"

Sam answers with an almost inaudible, "Yes."

Clover is indignant. "What do you think you're doing? She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Oh she hasn't, eh?" replies the first policeman gruffly, "Then perhaps YOU can explain this picture!" and he shows a startled Clover and Alex the picture he is holding of Sam stealing jewels from a nearby store. The time on the photo indicates 3:23 AM.

"And this!" adds the second policeman, as he takes them to Sam's car, and points to the jewelry mostly hidden under the passenger seat.

"We haven't finished processing the vehicle, but these sure look like the jewels stolen from Gary's Jewelers this morning! The license plate and car match those on the security camera outside the building."

"That should be enough evidence to convince any jury!" adds the first policeman.

Clover and Alex are shaken deeply. Sammie a thief? They can't believe it!

The policewoman has already taken Sam to a waiting police cruiser. As she is putting her in the back seat, Clover calls, "Don't worry, Sammie! We'll get help!"

Sam is overcome with emotion and merely nods her head in acknowledgement. The two remaining friends can see that her face is covered in tears as the police cruiser drives off, to book Sam for Grand Theft.

Quickly Clover and Alex re-enter the villa, and find police officers, armed with a search warrant, going through their villa!

"Can we at least get dressed in privacy?" asks Clover angrily.

The officer in charge of the search replies, "Certainly! But one of our policewomen will have to accompany you, to ensure that you do not remove anything that could be construed as evidence in this case!"

An embarrassed and angry Clover and Alex go to their rooms, show the policewomen what they will wear, and then have to change, with the policewomen in their respective bedrooms. They are then escorted out the front door.

They get into Clover's car, and after police approval, drive off to WOOHP. While enroute, Alex calls Jerry on her x-powder.

"Jerry!"

A rather tired voice answers, "What…. Yes, Alex! Do you know what time it is?" Jerry asks, rhetorically.

Alex looks at the dashboard clock, "It's 6:34AM, Jerry!"

Clover rolls her eyes and Jerry has a blank expression on his face, as Alex continues.

"Jerry! Sam has been arrested for Grand Theft!"

"WHAT?"

Clover then jumps in, "That's right, Jer! We're on our way to WOOHP right now! The police are crawling all over our villa, and especially Sam's car! We've got to help her!"

A now fully awake Jerry responds, "Quite right! I'll meet you there in half an hour!"


	3. Chapter 3: Exoneration

**Chapter 3: Exoneration**

Jerry soon joins Clover and Alex at WOOHP headquarters.

"Jerry! You've got to do something!" blurts out Alex as soon as Jerry enters his office.

"Sam needs your help, Jer!" adds Clover.

"Yes," replies Jerry, "and a Good Morning to you also ladies!" as he sits down behind his desk.

Both Clover and Alex are a bit embarrassed, and furtively look at one another.

"Relax, ladies!" Jerry continues. "Please sit down, and tell me all about what happened this morning."

Clover and Alex go over to the sofa in front of Jerry's desk and take a seat. Clover begins.

"Well, Jer, it all started at around 5 this morning. The police came knocking at our door looking for Sam."

Alex joins in, "They arrested her as soon as she identified herself!"

"We tried to intervene, but they had pictures of Sam in the act of stealing jewelry from Gary's Jewelers!"

"They then took us to Sammie's car, and showed us a bag of jewelry stuffed under the passenger seat of her car!"

"Oh my! That is serious!" Jerry responded.

"What do we do?" asks Alex, as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"First, let me ask a question. Did the police mention the time the robbery was committed?"

"They showed us a picture that indicated that it was taken at 3:23AM!" responded Clover.

"That's not possible!" GLADIS chimed in. "I can account for Sam being in her bedroom, on my video cameras from 2 AM until she was apprehended!"

"Sounds to me like we may have the evidence to clear Sam," remarked Jerry.

"But who committed the robbery?" asks Alex.

"And how did the jewels get in Sammie's car?" asked Clover.

"I don't know the answer to those questions! But I do know that we can clear Sam, because she can't possibly be in two places at once," answered Jerry. "But I want to check our spy satellites too."

"Why Jerry?" asked Clover.

"They may show us something concerning this case!"

Jerry quickly pulls up satellite images from the night before, starting at 1:30AM, and sends the images to the wall behind his desk. Jerry, Clover, and Alex watch, as Sam comes home. They then see the perpetrators stealing her car, about one hour later. Following the car, they see where it stopped at the jewelry store and then quickly retraced itself back to the villa. Unfortunately they cannot make out any of the perpetrators, but these images will also help clear Sam.

"Let's take our proof, and go to the District Attorney. We should be able to clear Sam," says Jerry, as he and the gals go to his car.

But the District Attorney isn't so sure.

"Yes, Jerry, I can see that her car is apparently stolen and then returned, but what's to say there isn't a way for her to sneak out of the house without your computer detecting it? I still have a photo, from the crime scene, clearly showing Samantha stealing jewelry, and hopping into her car. I also have the jewels, and the police investigation report that places the jewels in her car, when she was apprehended."

"But you can see that the car was stolen! Why would Sammie have some other people push the car out of the driveway, and then start it a block away?" asks a flustered and angry Clover.

"Yeah! She has the key! She can start it without hotwiring it!" ands an equally angry Alex.

"She could have done all those things so that we WOULDN'T suspect her!" replied an irritated District Attorney (DA).

Jerry jumps in, to try to diffuse the situation. He signals to the girls to remain quiet, as he begins.

"But if Samantha was the culprit, when does she return to her bedroom? My computer surveillance shows her identifiably in bed from 2AM until the arrival of the police. How can she be in two places at the same time?"

"She could use a disguised mannequin, and substitute it for her, in her bed!" replies the indignant DA

"And we would have to see her putting the mannequin in the bed, which we clearly do not see! Let me show you!" And Jerry plays the tape again from 2 AM to 5 AM.

"Clearly," Jerry adds, "Sam never left her bedroom, nor did she substitute a mannequin for herself."

The DA is flustered. WOOHP is a spy agency like the CIA. They probably have the technology to fake the videos, he thinks. But if it goes to court, a jury will believe those videos. He realizes his ironclad case just dissolved, and, he is convinced, by WOOHP manipulation.

"Very well, Jerry!" the DA reluctantly responds, "I'll drop the charges against Samantha, even though I believe your video was faked!" A flash of anger crosses Jerry's face over the accusation.

But the DA continues, "But I can't _prove_ that it was faked, so I have no choice."

With that, the District Attorney signs Sam's release, freeing her from the holding cell. Within 5 minutes a policewoman has Sam in the DA's office.

Tearfully Clover and Alex rush to there friend and give her a friendly hug. Sam also shows tears of relief. Jerry puts a re-assuring hand on her shoulder, and Sam gratefully touches Jerry's hand in a 'thank you!' gesture.

Before Sam can leave, the DA says, "Young lady, I am convinced that you are free because of chicanery – but I can't prove it. Be advised we'll be watching for any future missteps, and then all the chicanery in the world won't save you!"

Sam has a blank expression on her face, but Clover and Alex have angry scowls on theirs. Jerry signals for the girls to leave the office, and take Sam to his car. He wants to have some final words with the DA. The gals comply.

As the spies leave, Jerry launches into the District Attorney, "As a lawyer, you _should_ know the consequences of making false accusations, even against government agencies! If you continue with these ridiculous tirades, you will force me to file with the US Legal Department an official complaint!"

Now it is the DA's turn to launch into Jerry, "I know that WOOHP is a clandestine organization! I think that you are so used to being protected from the law, regardless of what you do, you have no conscience when one of your agents actually breaks the law! You pull out all stops to exonerate them, even if it means 'dummying up' a security video of your own!"

Jerry is really angry now, "If what you say is true, present your proof in a court of law! Agents who have run afoul of the law have not been shielded from it by WOOHP, but subjected to it! Check your files on Tim Scam, Dr. Vermoosa, and Dimitrius Smalls! We didn't shield ANY of them, when they broke the law – we brought them to justice! If I were to shield guilty individuals in my organization from the law, WOOHP would lose all credibility with the US Government, and would be shut down! Congress and the President have no tolerance for shielding lawbreakers!"

And as Jerry walks to the door, he adds, "I readily shared the evidence I had with your office, on this case. You chose to identify it as faked, without any proof. In the future, I'll think twice about sharing evidential info with YOUR office! You'll have to subpoena it, through official channels to get it!"

The DA responded, "You would withhold evidence? That's a crime!"

"Not withhold! I'll wait for an official request before I release it!"

"That could delay investigations!"

"It is not my fault! I don't want my organization accused of faking other pieces of evidence in the future!" And with that, Jerry walked out the door, slamming it as he leaves, leaving the District Attorney in an angry stew!

Clover and Alex comfort Sam, as they leave the DA's office, and walk to Jerry's car.

"Are you okay, Sammie?" asks Alex.

"I'm a bit shaken, but otherwise okay," Sam responds.

"What did they do to you, Sammie?" asks a concerned Clover.

"Well, they first drove me to Central Lock-up. There I was fingerprinted, and had mug shots taken," Clover and Alex's faces contort into looks of horror, as Sam continues, "but the worst was when I was put in a holding cell with two other teen girls. One was arrested for shoplifting, and was high on pot, the other was arrested for assaulting a teacher in school. She looked like she could be a sumo wrestler! I was very grateful I knew self-defense, with those two in the same cell with me!

"I was very concerned, when they came to take me to the DA's office! But when I saw you two and Jerry there, and I was told that I was being released, I was never so relieved in my life!" Sam stops to wipe some tears from her eyes.

Clover and Alex both give her another hug.

"That's okay, Sammie! We're going to get you home!" said Clover in a soothing voice.

Alex added, "Right, girlfriend! Everything is going to be alright!"

As they arrive at Jerry's car, they all get into the back seat, with Sam in the middle. Soon Jerry joins them.

"I take it you ladies are ready to go home? Good!" With that, Jerry drives the gals off to their villa.


	4. Chapter 4: Gotcha!

**Chapter 4: Gotcha!**

The following day, Jerry visits the spies at their villa.

"I trust the unpleasantness of yesterday has been mostly forgotten?" he asks, as he sits in an easy chair opposite the spies, who are seated on their sofa, in front of the fish tank.

"I don't know if I'll EVER forget it, Jerry, but I'm not as jumpy today!" replies Sam.

"Yesterday was a day I doubt ANY of us will forget very soon!" exclaims Clover.

"Well, that's one of the reasons I stopped by today. I am going to have WOOHP Security add external cameras to your villa, so GLADIS can monitor both the inside and the outside of the villa. But only if you ladies agree."

The spies look at one another. They really don't like GLADIS basically spying on them, but they also realize that it was thanks to GLADIS' indoor video, that they were able to free Sam.

"Okay, Jerry, I can agree to that!" replies Alex.

"Me too!" responded Sam emphatically.

"I really don't like the idea, Jer, but I don't see a good alternative, so I'll go along," agreed Clover, reluctantly.

"Good! I'll have the cameras installed today! I have a feeling that whoever is behind this, will try again!"

Now there is a look of horror on the face of the spies.

"You mean someone might do this AGAIN?" asks a stunned Clover.

"Yes! It was too well planned and executed for it to be a random act. Why would anyone go through the trouble of stealing jewelry, and then leave it behind, unless there is something more diabolical and sinister behind it?"

"You…you don't think Terry would be behind this, do you Jer?" asks a subdued Sammie.

"Noting how well the plan was executed, and the sophistication of the equipment used, I wouldn't doubt that my evil twin is involved in some way!" With that revelation Jerry stands to leave.

"Be extra careful, ladies! Terry could be watching as we speak, looking for another opportunity! Tata!" and Jerry goes out the front door.

True to his word, Jerry has WOOHP Security install the surveillance cameras outside of the villa, and tie them in to GLADIS. Now GLADIS can monitor the entire property.

About three weeks later, Clover is coming home from a dance date with Roy, on a Friday night. It is just about midnight, when she parks her Corvette. She makes sure all doors are locked and all anti-theft devices are armed before she enters the villa. Once again, she is being watched.

Clover goes to her bedroom, and turns in for the night. Sam and Alex are already asleep. Once again, the watchers use their x-ray contacts to insure that all house inhabitants are asleep. They again wait 30 minutes before they approach Clover's car.

But this time, GLADIS detects their presence! She quietly notifies the gals, as well as Jerry. Quietly, the spies put on their jumpsuits and sneak outside to watch what happens. Within 5 minutes, Jerry joins them, in the bushes, as they watch the thieves breaking into Clover's car.

"Well! What are we waiting for? Let's get them!" whispers Clover angrily.

"No, Clover! We want to get the Mastermind, remember? We'll just observe them, and then follow them when they bring your car back," replies Jerry quietly.

And the little contingent does exactly that, following in Jerry's MG, until the stolen 'vette with a fake Clover steps out in front of the Federal Reserve Bank of California. They can't let her rob the Fed, so they jump into action.

"Not THIS time, you bleached fake!" says Clover, as the foursome surprises the fake Clover.

Quickly, the imposter jumps into Clover's 'vette and takes off at break neck speed. The spies and Jerry follow in his MG. The 'vette can't shake the MG, as Jerry shows some pretty fancy maneuvers to cut the distance between the vehicles.

But the fake Clover is getting desperate, and almost flips the car on the last turn.

"She's going to kill herself!" cries Sam.

"Quickly! Do any of you have a tracker hair barrette on you?" asks Jerry.

"I have!" replies Alex, as she gives it to him.

"Good! Now I will load it into my mini-cannon and fire this at the Corvette. Then we can slow down, and let the perpetrator THINK they've shaken us!" Jerry lines the two cars up on a straight stretch of road, and fires. A barely audible 'clink' can be heard as the barrette attaches to the car. Chances are excellent that the driver didn't hear the sound, as they have been driving with the windows up. Of course, Jerry's car is a convertible. Jerry slows down.

"Now we will let the hunted lead us to the Mastermind!" Jerry remarks, as he checks the radar in his dashboard. A very strong blip is plainly visible, and easily trackable.

They track the car from a distance for about one hour, when the blip stops moving.

"Finally!" exclaims Sam.

Jerry follows the blip until they are outside of an abandoned Medical Building. Clover's Corvette has been parked behind a dumpster, to prevent it from being seen, but the barrette gives its hiding place away.

Clover runs over to the car. "If that hussy did any damage to my baby, I'll smash her!" A quick inspection shows that the car is fine, but Clover knows she cannot take it home – it needs to be processed for fingerprints and any other evidence.

"Which way in, Jerry?" asks Alex.

"I believe we can go through the front door – four of us should be able to handle that imposter!" replies Jerry.

"Okay, but QUIETLY!" says Sam.

Slowly the foursome cautiously approaches the front door. Sam picks the lock, and Jerry leads the way in.

"We should split up, so we can locate her more quickly!" whispered Jerry. But all of the sudden, they see their quarry walking past the end of the corridor they are currently in.

"There goes that witch!" exclaimed Clover, under her breath.

"Let's follow her!" says an over exuberant Alex as she heads down the corridor.

"Alex!" cries Sam, but Alex can't hear her.

Soon the foursome is at the end of the corridor and looking down toward the East, in another corridor. The fake Clover hears a noise, turns and sees the group. She lets out a yelp and starts running.

"AFTER HER!" says Clover, and all four spies take off after the imposter.

The imposter turns down another corridor, but pauses to see if her 'hunters' can see her. She pauses for a second, until she is sure she has been seen.

"There she is!" exclaims Sam, as the foursome heads toward their quarry.

With a small smile, the imposter enters a door, and slams it shut.

In a split second, the spies are at the door. Alex kicks it open and they all enter a surprisingly well-lit corridor. They are just in time to see the door at the other end of the corridor slam shut.

"That way!" says Clover.

But as soon as all four spies enter the corridor, a steel door drops down over the door opening they just came through, as well as the door on the other side of the corridor. The spies uneasily now notice that there is no way out of this corridor, except a ceiling vent. Before they can approach that vent, they hear a voice.

"Well, I see my 'guests' have arrived!" says the voice.

"Who are you and what do you plan to do to us?" asks Jerry.

"Well, actually I won't be doing anything to you!" and the voice starts laughing.

"Then what's (_yawn_) this all about?" demands Jerry.

"Do you remember jailing a Doctor who tried to help meek people get what they really deserve?"

"No! I remember jailing a doctor getting test subjects the wrong way!"

"A detail! Thanks to that jailing, I lost my license to practice medicine!"

"(_yawn_!) So you are out for revenge, eh, Doctor Sonor? What's your wacky scheme this time?"

"Ahhhh, you DO remember me, Jerry! Yes, I am out for revenge! And you'll never DREAM how, or rather you actually WILL dream how!"

Jerry is confused. He can't stop yawning, and is having a hard time fighting the urge to go to sleep. Clover, Alex, and Sam stopped fighting the urge to sleep long ago, and are nestled together on the floor, under the ceiling vent.

"You seem tired, Jerry! Why not take a nap?" and Dr. Sonor starts to laugh again. "You can't fight it Jerry! That is my latest research, hypno-sleep gas! Soon you'll join your young charges in slumberland…."

Doctor Sonor continues to talk, but Jerry is finally overcome with sleep. He slowly sinks to the corridor floor, fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Business As Usual?

**Chapter 5: Business As Usual?**

On Monday, Jerry arrives bright an early for work at WOOHP. Sam, Clover and Alex accompany him. That's a bit unusual! The ladies normally arrive by WOOHPing. The foursome go directly to Jerry's office.

"Good morning, Jerry! Ladies!" says GLADIS, in a chipper tone.

"Good morning, GLADIS!" responds Jerry. "Hi" "'mornin'" "Hey" respond the spies.

"GLADIS, we received a hot tip over the weekend on a planned robbery out of town. The four of us need suitcases – large suitcases, and backpacks for the equipment!"

"I'll get you 4 three-suit suitcases and backpacks from our equipment room, Jerry!" replies GLADIS.

"The girls will also need sleep pens, and gas masks. Oh, and we need the diamond cutting ring and those new light collecting contacts, too!"

"As you wish, Jerry! But what is the mission? You know I am programmed to efficiently select gadgets for…"

"Yes, GLADIS, but we don't have time to explain! Remember, I did the gadget selections before you were programmed!"

"Of course, Jerry!" and GLADIS' lights blink, her conveyor belt whirs, and all of the requested gadgets appear.

"We will also need KIRTT!"

"I'll let the garage know! It should be ready by the time you get there!"

"Thank you, GLADIS! Come, ladies, we have a robbery to stop!" And the spies dutifully follow Jerry on the conveyor belt to the garage.

GLADIS' logic circuits are confused. Why was Jerry so closed mouth about the mission? Sam, Clover and Alex weren't their usual talkable selves, either. Why, even Clover was quiet! Not even a whine or complaint! She'll turn on KIRTT's tracker, as well as those in all of the other equipment, and will focus the brain scanning satellite on the foursome, just in case.

Jerry and the spies arrive in the garage.

"KIRTT!" commands Jerry. The car comes over to the foursome.

"Change into a station wagon!" KIRTT complies. And the foursome load their equipment into their backpacks and load the backpacks and suitcases into KIRTT.

Jerry drives the foursome to the California branch of the Federal Reserve Bank. They get out, and bring their backpacks and suitcases in with them. They want to see Edwin Pecunia, the Director.

Security checks the backpacks and suitcases. "Why the empty suitcases?" asks a guard.

"Well, you know how thieves break into cars if they see any type of luggage! We just don't want to lose these!" replies Jerry. The guard checks with his supervisor, who clears the items.

In the office of Edwin Pecunia, Jerry and the spies outline the threat.

"Yes, Edwin! We've received a hot tip from a reliable source, that thieves are going to try to rob your Central Vault tonight!" says Jerry.

"I'll put the guards on red alert!" replies Edwin.

"But just to make sure that they don't succeed, you can lock us in the vault! We'll take care of them, if they get that far!" says Alex.

"But the vault is airtight!" exclaims Edwin.

"No prob," says Sam, "We have gas masks with enough air to last 8 hours!"

"So there will be no way those thieves can succeed, if we're in the vault waiting for them," says Clover.

"You're right! Very well! Let's lock you four in the vault!"

As the foursome moves toward the vault, Edwin suggests, "You can leave the suitcases in my office. I lock it every night, and no one will steal them."

"If you don't mind, Edwin, we would like to take them with us. They're empty, so they aren't heavy!" replies Jerry.

Edwin thinks to himself: _That's odd! But WOOHP helped us break up that Counterfeiting ring a while back, so I trust them_.

Soon they are at the vault.

"This vault is time sealed! You can open it, but from the inside only, if you need to! We'll leave the lights on in there for you!" says Edwin.

As the foursome enter the vault, Jerry says, "Please turn off the lights! We don't want to tip the criminals off! We have contacts that will help us see!"

"Very well, Jerry! I don't think the thieves will get past my guards, but if they do, they'll be in for a big surprise!"

Jerry and the spies just smile, as the vault door closes. All four put on their gas masks, and the vigil begins.

It is approximately 1 AM. The guards have been extra vigilant, especially the ones in the Security Camera Room. No unusual activity has been noted. Then, all of the sudden….

"Cal, what's happening in that corridor behind the vault?"

"What do you see, Ned?"

"It looks like the outline of a circle on the wall! I know it wasn't there before!"

"It's probably nothing, but let's send Cindy, Rease, and Vince to check it out!"

"Right!"

Within minutes, the three guards are just rounding the corner of the corridor, when a circular piece of the wall falls into the corridor!

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" shouts Cindy, as the three guards ready their weapons and run toward the hole.

But Jerry and the spies are ready for them! Sam, Alex, and Jerry quickly deploy their sleep pens and score direct hits on the guards exposed hands! Quickly all three guards are fast asleep.

Clover rushes to the next wall, which is just ¾" sheet rock and slices another hole with the diamond cutting ring, while Jerry, Sam and Alex drag the four suitcases through the first, and then the second hole! Good thing those suitcases have wheels!

The original corridor is now teaming with guards, as they rush toward the second hole. In that time, Clover has cut a third, fourth and fifth hole, and the foursome has about a minute head start on the guards!

"KIRTT! Here! Quickly!" commands Jerry. KIRTT comes at breakneck speed.

"Change into a bulletproof limo, and open the back door! Hurry!" KIRTT complies.

By the time the guards make it outside, Jerry and the spies are in KIRTT, and leaving! The guards fire round after round of bullets at KIRTT, but they bounced off harmlessly, as it crashes the front gate.

A visibly shaken guard calls Edwin Pecunia at home to relate what just happened.

Edwin is shocked to disbelief! WOOHP was the thieves!


	6. Chapter 6: Is This A Joke?

**Chapter 6: Is This A Joke?**

Doctor Quincy is awakened at 2:30 AM by a phone call.

"Dr. Quincy?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the District Attorney! Where does Jerry Lewis live?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the sneaking snake in the grass just robbed the California Branch of the Federal Reserve Bank!"

Dr. Quincy is now fully awake, and a little peeved. He doesn't like anyone referring to his former field partner as a 'sneaking snake in the grass'!

"Is this a joke?"

"No, and I fully expected your uncooperation. That's why I have a warrant to search Jerry's home, those girls villa, and WOOHP!"

"Now don't try marching into WOOHP with just a warrant! Federal Law holds sway over State Law, and Federal Law protects us from ANY search or seizure! If you try to forcibly enter WOOHP, the on-duty agents will go to Condition 66, and defend the building at all costs.

"I'll be at WOOHP in half an hour, and meet you there! Good bye!"

Dr. Quincy's mind is racing. Jerry, Sam, Clover, and Alex robbing the Federal Reserve Bank? Unbelievable! He'll need to do some investigating on his own, but without any 'help' from the local DA .

True to his word, Dr. Quincy is at WOOHP in 30 minutes. He sees the DA just outside of the main entrance, with twenty heavily armed policemen. But by looking at the windows of the building, he can see that Condition 66 has been declared and there are 100 heavily armed WOOHP agents ready for the assault. He quickly goes to meet the DA.

"Well, I am surprised you showed! We were just about to storm the building!" said the DA sarcastically.

"And if you would have done such an incredibly stupid thing, you and every policeman here would have been dead within 5 minutes! Didn't I warn you about Condition 66? The building is under that condition now, and ANY attempt by unauthorized personnel to enter the building will be dealt with by deadly force!

"Now, do you want your small group of policemen to stand down, or are you going to continue on your suicidal mission?" said Dr. Quincy, irritably.

The DA at first is angry, but then he starts to notice some of the agents pointing weapons at him and the policemen, from open windows. He decides that discretion is the better part of valor, and orders the policemen to stand down. Dr. Quincy tells the people in the WOOHP building to go to Condition 56. The guns are retracted back into the rooms.

"Now, what is this nonsense about?" demands Dr. Quincy.

"Nonsense? I expected that kind of attitude from you, or anyone associated with WOOHP!" replied the DA, as Dr. Quincy's face started to show his anger.

The DA continued, "Let me show you some still photos taken from the security cameras at the California Fed. You can plainly see Jerry, Sam and those two other witches, cutting holes in walls and leaving with 4 large suitcases. Edwin Pecunia, the Bank Director, tells us $100M was stolen from the Central Timed Vault by them."

He hands the photos to Dr. Quincy, and continues, "Are you going to call the Director of a Federal Reserve Bank a liar?"

Dr. Quincy doesn't know what to think! The pictures clearly show Jerry and the gals breaking out of the Bank.

"No, but I would like to talk to him. Alone!" replied Dr. Quincy.

The DA shrugged. "He'll just tell you what he told us!"

"Maybe! But I'll get the info without the vitriolic editorial comments!" It is the DA's turn to have his face turn red in anger, as Dr. Quincy gets into his car and drives over to the California Fed. The DA and policemen go to their vehicles and drive away.

KIRTT drives to the abandoned Medical building. Jerry and the spies unload the suitcases and roll them in the front door. They wheel them down the main corridor, down the East corridor and down the well-lit corridor. This time, the door at the end of the corridor opens, and they are in the presence of Dr. Sonor and her three assistants.

"Excellent work, Jerry, Sam, Alex and Clover! You followed your instructions well! Now Sam, give your suitcase to Maggie, Alex, give yours to Brandy, and Clover give yours to Debbie! I'll take yours, Jerry!"

The spies and Jerry obey the commands, and surrender the suitcases.

"Now, Jerry, Clover, Sam and Alex, I want you to return to your vehicle, and drive back to WOOHP! As you approach WOOHP you will begin to forget everything that has happened, and when you arrive there, you will know nothing of what transpired! Now go!"

Without a word, Jerry and the gals return to KIRTT and travel back to WOOHP, where they are in for a rude reception.

Dr. Quincy is in the office of Edwin Pecunia.

"………and that's what happened, Doctor!" concluded Edwin.

"You say they insisted on bringing the suitcases with them into the vault?"

"Yes! I thought it was odd! I shouldn't have let them take them in!"

"Well, you didn't know, Ed! But I just can't believe Jerry, Alex, Clover and Sam would DO such a thing! But you have the video and still pictures to prove that they did!"

"I am sorry, Quincy! I know Jerry was an especially old and dear friend to you, as he was to me!" Edwin said, sympathetically.

"What will you do now, Doctor?"

"What can I do? We have to release an All Points Bulletin for the four of them, and arrest them!

"I….I better get back to WOOHP and get it over with!" said Dr. Quincy, sadly.

As soon as Jerry and the gals left, Dr. Sonor and her assistants make their plans for escape. But first, she needs to make a call.

"Hello, Terry?"

"Dr. Sonor! Do you have good news for me?"

"Yes! The plan has worked flawlessly! We have the suitcases of money, and Jerry and the spies are on their way back to WOOHP, where they will be arrested!"

"EXCELLENT! Excellent, Doctor! Soon Jerry and WOOHP will be utterly disgraced! A perfect punishment for him!"

"We will be leaving soon, Terry. Are you sure you don't want any of the money?"

"No, Doctor! Consider that my reward for executing your plan perfectly! Good bye, Doctor!"

"Good bye, Terry."

Terry couldn't wait for this scandal to hit the news media! Maybe he'll help it along. He'll contact the DA and see what he can leak.

Dr. Sonor and her assistants also make final plans.

"Okay, ladies! We each have a suitcase with $25M in one hundred dollar bills in it. Now we shall go our separate ways, and remember! Don't tell anyone here where you are going! That way if we are captured, we can't give the others away!"

"Right you are, Brianna! Good luck!" said Debbie, as she wheeled her suitcase out to her waiting car.

"Thanks, Doctor! Take care!" said Maggie, as she took her suitcase to her car.

"You're the best!" said Brandy, as she took her suitcase to her car.

Doctor Sonor took one last look at the Medical Building before going to her car with her suitcase. She'll be able to start anew somewhere else, and has the money for a fresh start, now. A small smile creeps over her face, as she gets into her car, and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7: Hits The Fan!

**Chapter 7: …. Hits The Fan**

Dr. Quincy arrives at WOOHP at about 7:30AM. He goes over to the Security area, to issue his bulletin.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Doctor? The way it is worded, it means 'dead or alive'!"

"I have no choice, Karly!" he answered sadly. "They are all Public Enemy Number One now, and that is the designation we have to give to anyone who falls into that category, even one of our own!

"But, send out a special set of instruction to all WOOHP personnel, that I want them alive and unharmed, after you issue the APB!"

Karly nods and sends out both sets of instructions. Dr. Quincy then sadly goes to Jerry's old office. Maybe he can find a clue there.

As he sits down, GLADIS says, "Good morning, Doctor!"

"Not so good, GLADIS! I had to issue an APB for the capture of Jerry, Sam, Clover and Alex!"

GLADIS lights whir as she absorbs the info. "If you want to know where they are at, I can tell you!"

"You CAN?" asked Dr. Quincy in astonishment.

"Yes! They took KIRTT and some WOOHP equipment with them. All we have to do is trace the tracker signals!"

"Why, that's GREAT, GLADIS!"

"I know!" replied GLADIS smugly, as she projects KIRTT's tracker signal on the screen behind Jerry' desk.

"Is that thing accurate, GLADIS?"

"Of course, Doctor!"

"It shows the car heading straight for WOOHP! It will be here in five minutes!"

It is 7:55 AM, and Jerry and the gals arrive at WOOHP, with KIRTT. All four are just now snapping out of their stupors.

"MY HEAD!" says Clover. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Clover, but I have a major headache too! And what are we doing in this car?" asks Alex.

"I feel like you both do, girlfriends! What's this all about, Jerry?" asks Sam.

"I don't know myself, Sam! I have a terrible headache as well! I have no idea why we are riding in KIRTT, or where we have been! Let's go to my office! Maybe there is a clue there!"

Jerry parks KIRTT in its special place in the WOOHP garage, and takes a secret entrance up to his office. As he and the girls arrive, WOOHP Security moves in and captures them in a muscle numbing freeze ray, bring all movement below the neck to a halt.

"HERE NOW, What is the meaning of this?" demands Jerry.

Ignoring Jerry, the lead guard says, "All captured and secured, Doctor!"

Doctor Quincy steps forward, and says to the guards, "I'll take it from here! You can leave now!"

"But Doctor, there are four of them, and only you!"

"They are under the freeze ray's power! They are not a threat!"

"Very well!" and all the guards leave the office.

"Quincy, what is going on?" asks Jerry.

"Jerry, we are responding to the robbery you four perpetrated at the California Federal Reserve Bank!"

"That's RIDUICULOUS!" exclaims Clover.

"Is it?" asks Dr. Quincy. "Then do you want to explain these videos from the bank? I've already checked the DNA scan, and brain wave patterns. That really is you! Not clones or robots!"

"But….but we wouldn't DO that!" Alex says as she begins to cry.

"But you DID! That's the facts! I'm afraid I am going to have to hand your four over to the District Attorney's Office, if I can't determine you are innocent!"

"WAIT!" Jerry exclaims. "If we did commit that crime, do a complete physical of each of us to make sure we weren't under any hallucinatory influences!"

"I had planned to do that next, Jerry! But, of course, I need each of you to give me written permission."

"You've got it, Doctor! What have we got to lose, except jail time?" exclaimed Sam.

Dr. Quincy releases the four from the freeze ray, but he also has four armed WOOHP Security guards with him during the tests. First, all WOOHP gadgets were removed from the possession of the four subjects. They are then subjected to brain scans, DNA scans, and lastly blood tests.

The four are waiting for the results of the blood tests; all the other tests confirmed that these are the four perpetrators of the crime.

"It's not looking promising, is it, Quincy?" Jerry asks sadly.

"No, Jerry. So far, every test identifies you positively as the perpetrators of the crime! If the blood test doesn't show anything, I have no choice but to hand you over to the District Attorney!" answered an equally sad Dr. Quincy.

The three gals don't know what to think or do. They are confused, and very frightened. The very people they would trust with their own lives appear to be ready to hand them over to the cops! They have no gadgets to try to escape, and they wouldn't get far anyhow! With four armed WOOHP guards to overcome, and GLADIS ready to trip Condition 66A, they'd never get more than ten feet from Jerry's office! All they can do is wait for the blood test results.

While they wait, an agent excitedly enters the room, brandishing a local newspaper.

"Billings! What is it?" asks Dr. Quincy.

"Look at the headlines, sir!"

The headlines read: FOUR WOOHP AGENTS ROB FED and in smaller print "At Large Criminals Wanted Dead or Alive!" A picture of each of the four accused takes up approximately one-quarter of the rest of the front page.

Dr. Quincy's face turn crimson red with anger. He TOLD the DA that they first must verify that it was, if fact, the four agents who perpetrated the crime, not clones or robots, before he was to release any information about the crime. He quickly goes to a telephone.

"Yes, I want to talk to the DA!…. I don't give a damn WHO he's meeting with! Just tell him to get on the phone! NOW!"

After about three minutes, Dr. Quincy explodes over the phone, "You agreed to keep a lid on this case until we confirmed that it really was the people, and not imposters who committed the crime!

"ARE YOU ACCUSING WOOHP OF FABRICATING EVIDENCE TO CLEAR THESE FOUR?

"Very well! Should we capture them, WE will turn them over to the FBI, IF they are guilty, and IF they are not, YOU'LL have to eat those headlines!" Dr. Quincy slammed the phone down.

"Blasted glory seeking, jerk!" Dr. Quincy said under his breath.

In his LAMOS lair, Terry has 10 copies of the local paper spread out all over his office.

"This is perfect! PERFECT! WOOHP' s image has been irreparably damaged, and Jerry is wanted Dead or Alive!"

One of his underlings interrupts. "Sir?"

"What is it?" Terry barks irritably. He doesn't like his gloating disturbed!

"The DA is on the phone for you!"

Terry picks up the phone.

"Yes! I know you were holding the story up, but the more time you delay, the greater the chance of their escape! You KNOW WOOHP is going to try to hide them until this blows over!

"That's right! You can't trust those clandestine organizations.

"Okay, goodbye!" and Terry hangs up. What's the DA miffed about? Sure LAMOS leaked the story and the pictures, but the DA has the videos! That's enough to convict anyone. Well, at least the DA sees it HIS way now.

Terry chuckles, as he goes back to his gloating!

The blood tests finally come, and Dr. Quincy sadly reviews the results for Jerry, first. It doesn't appear that there is anything unusual. But then his assistant, Carol, notices something.

"Dr. Quincy! Look! A trace of Amzen-3! That's a mind controlling drug that quickly breaks down in the body after 24 hours!"

Dr. Quincy perks up. "Based on the residue, how much was in Jerry's blood 24 hours ago?"

Carol breaks out a scientific calculator and punches up some numbers. "About 100 times the amount now present!"

"And at a concentration of 100 times more, a person could control the recipient of the dosage, couldn't they?"

"For almost 24 hours, they could!"

"That's the evidence we need!" Dr. Quincy excitedly checks Sam, Clover and Alex's blood test results. They too have the same percentage trace of Amzen-3 detected.

"Carol! I want you to extrapolate formal results, and put them in a formal report!"

"Right away, Doctor!" Carol responds enthusiastically, as she goes off to do the formal calculations and the report.

Dr. Quincy walks over to the four waiting suspects. They know something is up, as they saw how excited Carol was. Maybe it is their vindication, they hope?

"I have good news! Traces of Amzen-3 were found in all four of your blood samples. That means someone subjected you to the compound, and took control of your minds!"

The three gals let out a happy cheer, as Jerry says, "That's good! But we aren't clear yet, are we, old friend?"

"Sadly no, Jerry! We must recover the money, and nab the perpetrator or perpetrators. Then you will be cleared!"

"But how will we do that?" asks a frustrated Clover.

"We don't even know where we were!" adds Alex.

"Or who the real criminals are, or where they are!" Sam says sadly.

"Maybe I can help!" interjects GLADIS.

"How?" asks Jerry.

"I have a detailed log of where KIRTT was, as I activated his homing transmitter when you took him. My logic circuits could not resolve the discrepancy between you wanting those suitcases and also wanting KIRTT!"

"Suitcases? WOOHP Suitcases?" asked Dr. Quincy.

"Yes! And I can activate the homing transmitter in them whenever you want!" replied GLADIS.

"GLADIS you are a TREASURE! Activate those transmitters now!" responded Jerry happily. Following KIRTT's route, they can find the criminal's lair, and with transmitters in the suitcases, they can find the money, if they try to escape!

Watching the blips on the screen behind Jerry's desk, they can see that the four suitcases are going in four directions.

"I'll send a WOOHP Crime Lab Team to follow KIRTT's trail. Meanwhile, you four better each track down one of those blips! And remember! Thanks to our dear DA, you're wanted Dead or Alive now, so make sure you disguise yourselves!" said Dr. Quincy.

The four trackers take laser lipsticks (and pen for Jerry), Jetpack Backpacks, digger-jet-ski loafers, homing dart guns, and voice cycles (Jerry's is black).


	8. Chapter 8: To The Hunt!

**Chapter 8: To The Hunt!**

Brandy was parking her car in the dock parking lot. She always wanted to go on a cruise! And she always wanted to see New Zealand and Australia! Plus, with this suitcase of money, she can easily 'disappear' in one of those countries!

Brandy opens the trunk and puts her two suitcases on their wheels. She gets her tickets out, as she approaches the boarding gangway. She is startled to see that there is a security check, just like at an airport, here on the dock. Cautiously, she approaches the checkpoint.

"Tickets, miss?" asked the security agent. "And I'll need to see an identification card."

Brandy nervously hands over her ticket and ID, as she watches her two suitcases go through the scanning machine.

"Your can go through the metal detector, ma'am."

She goes through initially when a security agent steps forward. Brandy lets out a small jump.

"Excuse me, miss, but you must remove your shoes and place them on the scanning belt as well."

_Is that all? _she thinks, as she removes her shoes and puts them on the belt. She goes through the scanning machine again, and is cleared. She quickly looks for her two suitcases, which are awaiting her at the end of the security belt. Both have been cleared. She quickly puts her shoes back on.

She grabs the handles on the suitcases, and walks up the gangway. She overhears two security agents, "That one sure was jumpy!" "Must be her first trip on a cruise ship. There wasn't anything unusual in her suitcases!" She lets out a sigh of relief.

As she gets to the top of the gangway, a porter greets her. "Welcome aboard, miss! May I see your ticket?

"I'll show you to your stateroom, and take your luggage!"

"You can take that suitcase, but I want to take this one!" replied Brandy, as she grabs the money suitcase. The porter shrugs and begins to take her to her room. He is telling her about all of the items on the cruise ship: where the lifeboats and jackets are; what to do during lifeboat drill; where the restaurants are; where the pool is; etc.

But Brandy's catches a glimpse of something unusual just above the ship. She sees what looks like a motorcycle landing on top. She only knows of one organization with flying motorcycles – WOOHP!

Now Brandy really starts to worry. How did they track her down so quickly? She needs to formulate a plan to escape!

Alex parks he cycle on the top of the boat, behind one of the smokestacks. She realizes she has to be very careful. She has her short hair done up in pigtails, and is wearing a black set of pants with a green halter-top. She has on a black set of penny loafers and is wearing reflective sunglasses. It would be difficult for anyone to identify her as the bank robber in the paper!

But she does have her WOOHP equipment in her black backpack. She stealthily climbs down to the boarding deck, and inconspicuously pulls out her x-powder. She pretends she is adjusting her hair, as she checks for the homing blip. Ah, her quarry isn't far! Just around the corner!

As Alex quickly comes around the corner, Brandy catches a glimpse of her. That could be one of the girls she help frame for the bank robbery! She can't go to her stateroom now! She'd be trapped!

The porter leads her to her stateroom, and puts the suitcase he is carrying inside, but Brandy keeps moving with the money suitcase. _Where did that woman go?_ thinks the porter to himself, as Brandy cannot be found.

Brandy goes to a service elevator and heads to the bottom-most hold! There has to be another way out of this boat! Plus that girl would never think of looking for her here.

But Alex continues to use her x-powder. She notes that her quarry has gone below, and takes the stairs down, until she is on the same level as the homing blip. The blip is about 100 yards away, as Alex opens the door to a highly congested area of the ship. There are storage units and equipment everywhere!

On hearing the door open, Brandy hid and glanced to see who it was. She was very startled to see it was Alex. _It must be this suitcase those WOOHP people put the money in_! _They must be able to track it!_

Alex continues to follow the blip – it leads into a storage room. She'll catch her prey in here! There is no way out!

But as soon as Alex clears the door, it is closed and locked behind her! The WOOHP suitcase is here, but some of the money is missing! Brandy grabbed a pillowcase from a clothing hamper and stuffed what she could into it. She then let Alex trap herself in the storage room!

Alex, however, has other ideas. She first locks the WOOHP suitcase, and sends the coordinates to WOOHP Security. They will recover it. With that being taken care of, she deploys her laser lipstick and eats away at the door lock.

Brandy, convinced that she can relax, carefully ties the pillowcase up, so none of the money would fall out.

She has just completed her task, and throws the pillowcase over her shoulder, when she hears a clank! The storage room door is open! Brandy begins to run for the stairs!

Alex quickly exits the storeroom, and glances about. She gets a good look at Brandy, as she bolts for the stairs! Alex takes off after her. "I've got you now!" Alex says, with determination.

But as Alex gets to the stairs, she gets tangled up with a member of the housekeeping crew, who was wheeling another load of laundry to the washing machines. Brandy gains valuable time!

Alex extricates herself from the laundry basket and hurries up the stairs. _Where is she? Where would she go? _Alex thinks to herself. _I'll bet she's making a beeline to get off this boat!_

Alex quickly runs toward the gangway. She sees Brandy, with her pillowcase, running down. Alex breaks out her homing dart gun, and places a perfect shot into the heel of Brandy's left boot. She'll be able to track her by x-powder now!

Debbie has driven to Los Angeles International Airport. She already bought a first class ticket to Paris, online. She'll abandon her car in the parking lot, and start a new life in France! Plus, she'll have plenty of money, so she can do what she wants.

Debbie only has the WOOHP suitcase with her. With the money she has, she can buy whatever she wants, so why drag along a suitcase with clothing and incidentals?

Debbie goes to the International Concourse, and gets in line to go through Airport Security. A guard eyes her suspiciously, and walks straight for her. _Does this guy know what's in here? _she thinks nervously.

The guard addresses her directly. "Miss, you can't take that suitcase onboard as carry-on luggage! It's well over the size limit to fit in the overhead compartment, or under the seat in front of you! You'll have to check it at the ticketing desk!"

A shaken, but relieved Debbie says, "I'm sorry! I forgot! I don't travel much!" And she exits the line. But now she is in a quandary. How can she get the suitcase onboard the airplane? She doesn't want a random search of checked baggage to find the money! She decides to grab a snack at the Food Pavilion and determine what to do next.

Clover has tracked the WOOHP suitcase to the International Concourse of the airport. _That figures! Whoever has the money would try to get out of the country! _Clover parks her air cycle on the roof of the International Concourse and heads for a door. She also is dressed inconspicuously. She has her short blonde hair done up in a mini-beehive. She is wearing a navy blue set of pants, with a sky blue halter-top. Her shoes are navy blue loafers, and she has her WOOHP equipment in a navy blue backpack. She also has on reflective sunglasses. She looks nothing like her wanted picture in the paper!

As Clover opens the door from the roof stairs, a policeman notices her. "HEY! YOU! STOP!"

It's only one policeman, so Clover knows she can handle him, if she has to. "What's the problem, officer?"

"What were you doing on the roof?" he demands.

Thinking quickly, Clover notices that the door is right next to the entrance to the Ladies Room. "I'm sorry! I was in such a hurry, I thought this was the entrance to the Ladies Room!"

The policeman, satisfied with the answer, says, "Pay more attention to the signs! The entrance to the Ladies Room is here!"

"Thanks!" says Clover, as she goes into the Ladies Room. She waits about five minutes, and then comes out. The policeman nods his approval, as she continues down the concourse.

Breaking out her x-powder, Clover pretends to adjust her eyelashes, as she checks for the homing blip. _Wrong way! The blip is behind me! _Clover thinks, as she turns around.

Debbie has been watching the commotion caused by the 'roof walker'. As soon as she sees Clover turn around, she thinks, _Looks like that gal is tracking something! And she's coming toward me!_

Then Debbie notices the insignia on Clover's backpack. It's the same as the one on this suitcase! Quickly, Debbie gets up from her snack, and walks rapidly toward an exit. She doesn't want to run, as that would attract attention!

Clover notices the movement of the suitcase, and finally gets a good look at her target. _Ah, the bandit in the flesh! _Clover thinks to herself, as she now visually starts to track Debbie.

Debbie can see, by reflections in store windows, that Clover sees her and the suitcase! She goes through a very crowded line, by the ticketing desks, hoping to lose Clover, and then disappears into another Ladies Room.

But that trick wasn't going to work! Clover, on losing sight of Debbie, pulled out her x-powder again and tracked her to the Ladies Room. _There's no way out! I'm coming in to get you! _thinks Clover to herself.

Clover sees the WOOHP suitcase in the farthest stall from the door. She makes a beeline for it and says, "Nice try, but you're toast now!" as she kicks open the door. She is shocked to find the stall empty, except for the WOOHP suitcase, which still has the majority of the money in it.

Debbie hid in the stall nearest the door, after she stuffed as much money as she could carry into the trash bag from the trash bin. As soon as Clover kicked open the other stall door, Debbie exited the stall she was in, as well as the Restroom.

Clover locked the WOOHP suitcase, and sent the coordinates to WOOHP Security. They'd recover the money here, but she has to catch the thief with the rest of the money!

Clover hurries out of the Restroom and takes a quick look around! Debbie cannot be seen! But she couldn't have gone far!

Clover hurries to the nearest exit and glimpses Debbie hurrying down the ramp to the parking garage. Clover can't retrieve her voice-cycle, or she'll lose Debbie! She'll have to catch her in the garage!

Clover jumps down over the side of the ramp, and runs toward the garage! She sees a car tearing out of a parking space, heading toward the exit! Quickly, Clover pulls out her homing dart gun! As the speeding car with Debbie and the money passes, Clover fires a dart at the car bumper. Now Clover can retrieve her cycle, and track Debbie with ease!

Maggie drives North with her suitcase of money, and her personal items. She'll drive through Oregon, and maybe Washington state as well and lose herself in the wilderness. But then she thinks better of it, as she sees a sign pointing the way to the old Oregon Trail. _That would be fun to explore! _she thinks, as she heads down the road, to the Oregon Trail.

After a while, Maggie sees that she is approaching an old western town. It's almost like this town was forgotten by time! They still use horses and wagons – no cars! What she doesn't realize is that this abandoned town is the headquarters for Boss Kingsley, and his group of thugs! The horse and wagon set-up is to throw off lawmen.

Maggie slowly drives into town. Everyone stops what they are doing, and watches her intently. She is beginning to feel uneasy, when Boss Kingsley approaches her car.

"Greetings, Ma'am!" he says, "Welcome to Possum Corner!"

"Thanks," she replies. But then she notices something in the distance.

Sam has been trailing Maggie on her voice cycle. To keep the dust from clogging the cycle intakes, Sam has been flying after her. That is what Maggie sees in the distance.

_That has to be WOOHP! _Thinks Maggie to herself, distressingly.

Boss Kingsley can sense her unease at the approaching Sam. "Something wrong, ma'am?"

"Yes! That rider coming up the dirt road has been trailing me!"

"Well, the boys can take care of that person! But we'll need some compensation!"

With that, Maggie opens the suitcase and grabs two stacks of hundreds. "Is this enough?" she asks hopefully.

"Shore is, ma'am!" answers the Boss, as he stares at the huge suitcase. "Lefty! Brand! Take care of that person coming up the road!"

Two tough cowboys smile at one another. "Certainly, Boss!" answers Brand, as he a Lefty go to meet the rider.

"And as for you, little lady, you need some protection! Let me help you!" offers Kingsley to the unsuspecting Maggie, who graciously accepts.

Sam lands her voice cycle at the edge of town. She has her hair done up in thick pigtails, and is wearing blue jeans, and a blue jean shirt. She has on black loafers and reflective sunglasses as well. No way anyone could match her to the 'wanted poster' in the paper!

As soon as Sam lands, she copies the homing signal to her x-powder. _The money should be this way! _Sam thinks to herself, as she starts to walk down the wooden sidewalks toward the homing beacon. But as she passes the Livery Stable, Lefty grabs her from behind, and Brand steps forward.

"Too bad, missy! And such a pretty young thing at that! But business is business, and Boss wants you 'taken care of'!"

Lefty did not realize that he needed to lift Sam off of her feet, to immobilize her - a major tactical blunder.

"Really?" said Sam as she jumped backward into Lefty, and then used Judo to toss him effortlessly into Brand. "And who's going to take care of you?"

Brand and Lefty are a bit stunned, as they unsteadily get to their feet. But Sam wasn't going to wait for them to recover. She launches into a flying kick, sending both cowboys into the Livery Stable Wall! As they try to locate their pistols, and regain their senses, Sam nails both in the head, with front kicks, knocking them out! She handcuffs and gags them both. "I don't want you two setting off any alarms!"

With the two cowboys disposed of, Sam once again deploys her x-powder, and heads into the direction of the blip. As she walks cautiously down the street, she sees the car she was trailing, parked in front of the hotel.

Sam quietly walks to the back of the hotel, and starts to search the rooms. The hotel appears to be empty – until she gets to the third floor. In room 301, Sam finds Maggie bound and gagged, sitting in a room with a barrel of TNT! A fuse has been lit, and there is only about 60 seconds left! An explosion of that much TNT would destroy the hotel, and the car parked in front!

Doctor Sonor has been traveling South. She'll go to Mexico, and set up a health clinic there! She can buy all the equipment she needs, and more importantly, she'll once again be able to practice medicine.

She'll be helping mankind! That's all she ever wanted to do in the first place! But those blasted girls and that Jerry stopped her research at Beverley Hills Hospital. She couldn't help it if no one answered her request for test subjects for her research! These people were stopping progress, so she'd 'borrow' some patients from the Hospital's Outpatient wing, and used them. They would thank her, when her research was complete, and they were the beneficiaries! But NOOOOOOO! WOOHP had to butt in! And they got her license revoked too, plus sent her to prison! Serves those four nosy Netties that they got framed for robbery! Now THEY would know what it felt like to be deprived of doing something you want to do for the rest of your life. It was poetic justice!

On her way to the border, she stops at a Snazz Inn for the night.

A bellhop dutifully approaches her luggage. "That's okay! I'll take this one!" she tells him with a smile, grabbing hold of the WOOHP suitcase, as the bellhop takes the other three pieces, and leads her to the elevator. She will be in room 1073.

After some unpacking, Dr. Sonor goes to the poolside bar to relax and enjoy the view. Soon she will be a practicing doctor again! She lets her mind drift, as she thinks of all the good she will do.

But her daydreaming is interrupted by the arrival of a flying motorcycle in the parking lot. _IT'S WOOHP! It HAS to be! How did they find her? It has to be that WOOHP suitcase!_

Quickly, Dr. Sonor leaves the bar and makes a beeline for a waiting elevator!

Jerry parks his voice cycle, and heads toward the entrance. Jerry is disguised as well. He has shaved off his mustache, and is wearing a longhaired toupee'. He has on a gray jogging shirt and pants, with reflective sunglasses. He is also wearing a pair of black loafers. He looks nothing like his picture in the paper.

Jerry walks into the hotel and pretends to be interested in getting a room. He asks for a special item for the room, so that the desk clerk has to leave and check the back room. While the clerk is gone, Jerry checks recent arrivals on his wallet communicator, and notices Dr. Sonor, in room 1073. He leaves the desk and heads toward the nearest elevator.

He arrives on the tenth floor, and heads for 1073. As he gets there, he deploys his universal hotel key, and enters. He sees the WOOHP suitcase, and rushes to see if the money is there. He is in for a shock, as the suitcase contains women's clothing and accessories. Jerry realizes that Dr. Sonor must have spotted him somehow, put the money in another suitcase, and is trying to make her getaway!

Jerry deploys the jet part of his loafers, and flies down from the tenth floor to the first. He also flies out the front door, just in time to see a car tearing out of the parking lot. Jerry deploys his homing dart gun and fires! A direct hit, on the roof! Only one person needed to leave in that much of a hurry – Dr. Sonor!

Jerry radios the information, along with Dr. Sonor's heading back to WOOHP. If she tries to cross the border, the guards will match her license plate and apprehend her. If she doesn't try to flee to Mexico, Jerry will catch her on his voice cycle.


	9. Chapter 9: Mousetrap

**Chapter 9: Mousetrap!**

Brandy quickly glances behind her, as she gets to the street level. Alex is not in sight.

_Whew! That was close! But now what do I do? _Brandy thinks to herself, as she slows down to a walk. Everyone she meets on the street gives her a weird look, as she lugs her pillowcase like Santa Claus. They think she is a beggar.

Brandy realizes that she can't stay on the street too long, because Alex is most certainly following her. She needs to lose the WOOHP agent somewhere.

As she continues walking, she sees a shopping mall. _PERFECT! _she thinks. She'll lose herself among the Holiday shoppers! But just as Brandy gets to the mall entrance, a guard approaches her.

"You can't carry that in here!" he says as he points to the pillowcase. His concern is that she would use the pillowcase to shoplift. "If you come in here, you'll have to check it at Security, where we'll inventory its contents, and give you a claim receipt!"

Brandy quickly realizes she can't DO that! They'll find the money, and ask all kind of embarrassing questions. She is momentarily at a loss as to what to do next. She glances down the street, and receives a jolt!

It's the disguised Alex! She's only one block away, and closing fast!

_How does that girl do it? No matter where I go, she seems to be able to find me!_ She thought it was the WOOHP suitcase, but it must be the money itself! Somehow WOOHP has treated the money with something so it can be tracked!

Brandy realizes it's either her or her pillowcase, as Alex makes a beeline straight toward her.

"Here!" says Brandy, as she twirls the pillowcase around and flings it at Alex's head, "This is what you want!" and Brandy darts into the Mall.

Brandy's aim was pretty good! She smacked Alex in the head, knocking her to the ground. Alex shakes the cobwebs from her head, but realizes that the pillowcase contains the remaining money! She puts a WOOHP seal on the pillowcase, and contacts WOOHP Security. She'll have to wait for them to pick up the money, before she can continue after Brandy.

As Brandy glances back in the Mall, she doesn't see Alex following her. But Brandy figures that Alex will resume the hunt soon, so she exits out the far door of the Mall and continues down the street. _That WOOHP agent can look forever in that Mall, and she won't find me!_

But Brandy is also feeling very sad. _$25 million! Lost! I could have started my life anew in Australia, but WOOHP had to butt in! I wish I NEVER heard of WOOHP!_

_Now look at me! A hunted criminal! When Dr. Sonor explained her plan to me it sounded so good! _Brandy continues to walk slowly, as she enters a park.

_If I could only turn back the clock! I'd never join that Wacky Dr. Brianna Vincenza Sonor, or as we called her behind her back, wackybvs! I could be doing legit medical research now, but NOOOOOO! I had to try to get rich quick!_

Brandy sits on a park bench, looking at the swans on the lake. How she wishes she could fly away from all this, just like they could! WOOHP probably will continue to hunt for her until they find her, and then it's jail time!

That thought really scared her! She was not a 'tough chick'! Prison would be a nightmare everyday of the week! How would she survive? She slowly buried her head in her lap and started to cry, silently.

After about five minutes, she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder. As she looks up, she is frightened to see Alex standing in front of her.

"Let's do this the easy way, shall we?" said Alex consolingly. "I won't even put handcuffs on you, if you willingly come with me!"

Brandy knew she couldn't get away, and she also knew that Alex could easily catch her if she ran.

"Please don't hurt me! I know what I did was stupid, and I'm sorry I threw that pillowcase at your head! I'll come quietly!" said a subdued Brandy, as she walked silently with Alex to an awaiting WOOHP Security vehicle.

"We'll take care of her now, Alex!" said a WOOHP Security Guard.

But Alex said, "I'd like to ride back to WOOHP with her."

Brandy was shocked, "You mean, after I tried to help frame you, and tried to knock you out with the pillowcase, you want to talk with me?"

"Yes," replied Alex, "I want to understand how you got in this mess and help you, if I can."

"But how can you be so understanding?" said Brandy in disbelief.

"Just my nature, I guess," said Alex as she got into the back of the Security vehicle, and they all headed back to WOOHP.

Debbie flies out of the airport parking lot and heads straight for the Interstate. But she only stays on the Interstate for two exits before she exits at the third.

_There! That WOOHP agent will be looking for my car on the Interstate going North, and I'll take the back roads South! _thought Debbie smugly to herself.

As Debbie drove down a two-lane highway, she sees a Municipal Airport off to her left.

_Hmmmm! I wonder if they charter flights? I'll drive in and ask._

So Debbie pulls her car into the Municipal Airport and heads toward the Terminal. On entering she walks over to the desk.

"Pardon me, sir? Do you charter aircraft?"

"We most certainly do, Miss! What is your destination?"

"I'd like to go to New York City!"

"On what date?"

"Right now!"

"I'm sorry, miss! We would need to fly our special 727 down to the International Airport, first, and then fly you and your party there! The soonest we could arrange that is two days from now!"

"TWO DAYS?" Debbie's mind was racing. She couldn't wait that long. "How far toward New York can I get in one of the planes you have here?"

"We could fly you as far as Taos, New Mexico."

"That would be fine! When can we leave?"

The agent behind the counter looked at her funny. _She sure is in a hurry! I'd better call the cops!_

"We need to contact one of our pilots, and get the plane ready. We could be ready to leave in two hours."

TWO HOURS? That's still a long time to wait, but seeing she already ditched that WOOHP agent, she had lots of time. Or so she thought.

Clover had walked back to the International Terminal, and activated the jet part of her loafers, to get her to the roof. She then calmly walked over to her voice cycle and programmed the tracking dart frequency to her radar.

_All right, Miss Thief! Now I can follow you easily!_ Clover started her cycle and took off, following Debbie's blip North.

But after about ten minutes, she noticed that the vehicle was now heading South, and was off of the Interstate. Clover continued to track the vehicle at a leisurely pace, until the blip stopped.

_You are like sooooo captured!_ thought Clover to herself, as she now sped up. Soon she was within sight of the Municipal Airport. Clover debated in her mind whether to fly or drive to this Airport. She chose to fly, reasoning that Debbie may already have a plane, and be leaving.

Back at the Terminal, Debbie waits in the lounge for her charter aircraft, when she hears one of the waiters say, "Hey, Joe! Get a load of that motorcycle! It FLIES!"

Debbie gets up with a start, and runs over to the second story window and looks out. She sees Clover looking into her car, and noticing the garbage bag with the money in it. _How in the world did she find me?_

Clover contacts WOOHP Security to pick up the money. She then enters into the Terminal, and goes up to the desk.

"Pardon me, but have you seem this woman?" asks Clover, as she describes Debbie to the agent.

Debbie can clearly see Clover at the Desk. The agent motions to the upstairs Lounge! She's got to get out of here! But she can't go to her car! She'll have to see if she can grab one of the airplanes in the hangar area!

Debbie goes into a door meant for pilots only.

"Hey!" says one of the waiters.

Luckily, there are no pilots in the room. She finds the back staircase to the hangar, and runs down.

Soon Clover is in the Lounge area. "Have any of you seen a woman that looks like this?" and Clover starts to describe Debbie.

"Yes! A gal that looks like that just went into the Pilot Lounge! She's not allowed in there!"

"Thank you!" shouted Clover, as she ran through the Pilot Lounge door. A quick look showed no one there, so Clover ran over to the door leading to the hangar, and runs down the stairs. There is Debbie, trying to find a plane ready to go.

Debbie looks back in terror, as she sees Clover at the foot of the stairs. _I must get away!_

But all of the planes in the hangar are being serviced – none are ready for a flight!

Debbie runs toward the plane opening to the hangar, and notices that a small Beachcraft has just landed, and exited its passengers and pilot. She runs as fast as she can toward the plane, as the engine is still idling.

Clover is right behind, as she engaged the jet part of her loafers, on reaching the hangar floor, and spotting Debbie.

Debbie tries to climb up the three steps to get on the airplane, but Clover flies into her, knocking her off the steps.

"No way, you thief! I'm not letting you go!" says Clover, as she turns off her loafers, and sets up in a fighting stance, a few feet from Debbie.

Debbie realizes she is beaten. "I give up! Don't hit me again!" she cries.

WOOHP Security quickly closes in, and ushers Debbie into the back of their Security vehicle.

Clover starts to walk toward her cycle, when the Security guard, says embarrassingly, "Ah, Clover? We already took your cycle with her car! You'll have to ride back to WOOHP in the back seat with her."

"You WHAT?" replied Clover in anger, but she quickly calmed down and said, "Maybe that's not such a bad idea after all! I'd really like to get to know this gal better!" as she got in the back seat with Debbie.

Boss Kingsley is talking to his henchmen, at his ranch house.

"A nice day's work boys! And profitable too!"

Just then they hear a loud explosion.

"Ohhhh! Too bad! I think the little lady that once owned this suitcase, just had an accident!" All of the henchmen laugh. "I like it when there are no loose ends!

"Speaking of loose ends, where are Lefty and Brand? They should have taken care of that other person over an hour ago!"

"Well, boss," said one of the henchmen, "you know those two. They just LOVE their work!" And another round of laughter follows.

"Guess you're right, Hoss! Well, get a good nights rest, boys! Tomorrow we will make some big plans for the money in this suitcase!" said the Boss, as he wheeled the suitcase into his bedroom.

_Big plans is right! I'll put this suitcase in my car later tonight when everyone's asleep and take off! I'm rich beyond my wildest dreams!_ thought Kingsley to himself.

Sam arrived in the knick of time! She pulled the fuse out of the barrel of TNT and used her laser lipstick to free a grateful Maggie. The two ladies then escaped the hotel. Sam climbed a nearby tree and fired her laser lipstick at the barrel causing it to explode.

"I probably should have left you in there with the TNT!" said Sam in a fake angry tone.

"Please don't! I'm sorry! I let greed get in the way of my common sense! I'm really not a criminal!" Maggie cried.

"Well, you can prove what you say is true by telling me what happened to the suitcase, and how you got in that room!"

"I noticed you following me. I panicked! I was talking to this lug….Kingston, no Kingsley. He noticed I was upset, and I told him you were following me. He offered to 'take care' of you for a fee. I opened the suitcase and gave him two stacks of bills. He then sent two henchmen off…"

"Who are now handcuffed and gagged in the Livery Stable…"

"He then offered to show me to a room in the hotel. He wanted to take the suitcase, but I insisted on taking it. As we got to the room, a hand with chloroform on a handkerchief covered my face, and I was out like a light! When I woke up, I was bound and gagged, and Kingsley had the suitcase! He said with a smirk, as one of his hoods light the fuse, 'It was a pleasure doing business with you, ma'am!' and he and the others walked out of the room, laughing!"

"Do you know where he went?"

"I remember him saying something about a ranch at the edge of town."

"Alright! I'm going to have to handcuff you in the Livery Stable with the other two hoods, so you don't get away!" Maggie looked at Sam in terror.

"PLEASE! Not there!"

Sam relented, "Okay, I'll handcuff you to this tree, but keep quiet! I'm going to signal WOOHP Security now. It will take them about thirty minutes to get here!" Maggie nodded her approval.

Sam walked toward the edge of town, and tracked the suitcase off to the East. She stealthily made her way toward the blip. She passed a guard location without raising the alarm, and kept heading toward the blip. As she got close to the blip, she noticed it was moving. She saw Boss Kingsley exiting the ranch house and quietly moving toward a vehicle.

Boss Kingsley was almost to his car, when he heard, "Going somewhere? Obviously there really isn't any honor among thieves!"

Kingsley whirled around with his pistol drawn, and faced Sam. But Sam was quicker with her laser lipstick. She fired her lipstick at his pistol, instantly melting the barrel all the way down to the clip.

"Who in Blue Blazes are you?" Kingsley demanded.

"I'm from WOOHP! I'm here to take the money back!" replied Sam.

"Over my dead body!"

"Actually, that could be arranged! What do you think all of those hoods in that house would think if they saw you taking the suitcase to a car?"

Kingsley started to sweat. If the guys in the ranch house saw him like this, he'd look like Swiss cheese from all the bullet holes he'd have in him.

"Well, let's not get hasty, miss! We can be partners! You know! 50-50!"

"Sorry! I want it all!" replied Sam as she approached Kingsley.

As she got close, Boss tried to hit her with a haymaker, but Sam dodged and nailed Kingsley in the head with a side kick. He flew backward toward the car, and his hand hit the horn!

Within seconds, cowboys with pistols and rifles were everywhere. As soon as the horn sounded, Sam went into the shadows, to wait for WOOHP.

"What's a goin' on here?" asked one of the cowboys. They all saw the suitcase close to the car, and Kingsley in the car.

"Now it's not what it looks like! That gal Lefty and Brand were supposed to take care of got away and tried to steal the suitcase! Luckily, I scared her off and saved it!" said a very nervous Boss Kingsley.

"Yeah? Why didn't you just raise the alarm? No gal can stand up to all of us!" said a suspicious cowboy, as the group surrounded Kingsley.

But before they could do anything, WOOHP Security arrived. The WOOHP Guards used magnetic weapons, immediately disarming all of the cowboys and pulling their weapons toward the WOOHP vehicles. The cowboys figured they could handle ten WOOHP agents without their guns. They were about to find out just how bad an idea that was.

The WOOHP Security guards waited for the 20 cowboys to get close, and then went into action. One guard nailed a cowboy with a karate chop, and another with a front kick. Another used a flying kick to take out two. And so it went. They cowboys were getting the thrashing of their lives.

But in the commotion, Boss Kingsley grabbed the suitcase, and threw it into the back of the car. He then ran to the driver's side of the car to make his getaway, but he came face to face with Sam!

"Sorry, 'Boss', but your ride is that WOOHP Security vehicle!" said Sam. Kingsley lunged at her, but she pretended to fall. She then used handstand kicks to force Kingsley away from the car.

"No little filly can do that to me!" he screamed, as he grabbed a nearby crowbar, and headed straight for Sam.

Sam dodged his attacks, as he swung wildly, trying to hit her. Again and again he would swing the heavy crowbar, and he'd always miss. After a few minutes, he needed to take a break.

That's when Sam said, "Tired? Why not go to sleep?" And she nailed him in the gut with a frontal kick, and used another to his head to knock him out.

The WOOHP guards hauled Kingsley off along with the money.

"Did you get those two in the Livery Stable?" Sam asked.

"Yes! And we got the gal by the tree, too!"

"Where is she?"

"We were going to put her in the Security Vehicle with the others," replied the guard, just as they were about to put Maggie in. Maggie was petrified with fear.

"No, she will ride back with me on my cycle!"

"Are you sure, Sam?"

"Yes!"

The WOOHP guards brought a grateful Maggie over to Sam.

Sam said, "I'm going to take you to WOOHP on my cycle. On the way we can have a long talk."

Dr. Sonor continues to drive at high speed toward the Mexican border.

_If I can make it across the border, I'll be safe!_ Dr. Sonor thought to herself.

But as she approached the border crossing, she came upon a traffic jam. She quickly pulled into a nearby gas station to fuel up, and find out what was going on.

"Some to do about a criminal trying to cross the border!" said the cashier to Dr. Sonor, as she paid for her gas.

_Well, I can't go to Mexico! I'll have to drive East_, she decided.

Feeling like she had lost the WOOHP agent, Dr. Sonor slowed down, as she traveled East. That would also help her fuel longevity. She drove east for about one hour, when she casually glanced into her rearview mirror, as she rounded a corner. She snapped to abrupt attention! She saw a spec flying in the sky! Maybe it was nothing, but maybe it was WOOHP too.

Dr, Sonor quickly decided that traveling East on a well established road just would not do, so she turned left and headed out into the desert. She figured she would find a town soon. She was wrong.

Dr. Sonor drove for about two more hours, when she noticed her gas gauge was touching empty, and there was no gas station in sight. For that matter, there wasn't ANYTHING in sight! Soon her engine coughed, and she was out of gas. She has no idea where she was or where the next town was, but she would have to get out and walk. She made sure she took her money suitcase with her.

Jerry followed his tracking dart signal, and just missed Dr. Sonor at the gas station before the border. But he had some bad luck. A driver wasn't watching where they were going, and slammed into his cycle, destroying it. WOOHP needed two hours to get him a replacement, and he needed an hour to finally patch his homing blip to the radar scanner, fuel up the bike, and charge the solar battery to full capacity. Dr. Sonor had a three-hour head start.

Jerry finally got his replacement cycle going, and he followed the blip. Dr. Sonor was heading East, but then started North. Jerry followed until he found the abandoned car.

Dr. Sonor was only about half-an hour away, but she was tiring quickly. It was starting to get dark, and surprisingly cold. There was no shelter, so she curled up next to her suitcase. _Well, what do I do now? I could go back to the car and start walking in the morning_, she thought.

But then she saw a solitary headlight following her footpath. Maybe it was a local, so she began to wave him down. But as the light got closer, she realized it was that WOOHP agent!

Instinctively she ran, leaving the suitcase! Jerry stopped by the suitcase, put a WOOHP seal on it and contacted WOOHP to recover it. He would now catch the good Doctor.

"Doctor Sonor!" Jerry said over the loud speaker of his cycle, "You can't run away, and you can't hide! Give yourself up! It's over!" Jerry then slowly followed the running Doctor, on his cycle. He could easily catch up to her, but he wanted to give her the chance to make this easy.

Dr. Sonor tired quickly. She saw Jerry slowly catching up to her. He was right! There was no place to run to, or no place to hide. She stopped right next to a cactus. She was going to give up.

"Alright! I give up!" she said, as she started to walk toward the cycle. But she didn't notice the rattlesnake in her path. Instinctively the snake struck at her leg!

"Ahhhhh!" she cried as she staggered away from the snake.

Jerry quickly came over to her. He plainly saw the snake slither way. He reached into a pocket on the cycle, where WOOHP always had a snakebite kit.

"Easy, Doctor! I can treat the bite right here for you, and then we'll take you to the hospital!"

For the first time, Doctor Sonor realized that her pursuer was Jerry in disguise. Jerry finished the first aid, just as WOOHP arrived. They immediately loaded Doctor Sonor on a helicopter to take her to a nearby hospital. Jerry rode with them.

As she was being put on the copter, she said, "Why did you even bother, Jerry? After I tried to frame you and those girls for robbery! Why didn't you just let me die?"

Jerry responded, "Because WOOHP stands for the World Organization Of Human Protection! I couldn't just let you die! It would go against everything I have ever stood for in my life! My life's work is to help people!"

"So was mine! Why did you stop my research?"

"Doctor, it wasn't your research I wanted to stop, it was the way you were kidnapping test subjects!"

"Kidnapping!" for the first time, Doctor Sonor realized that she actually did kidnap test subjects for her research. In her zeal to accomplish her research goal, she had stooped to illegal means to gain test subjects.

"I……….I never looked at it that way, Jerry! And you are right! I deserved to be jailed!"

"That's the past, Brianna! You can always start fresh, beginning today!"

Soon the copter landed at the nearest hospital to get Doctor Sonor treatment. Thanks to Jerry's first aid, her life was saved!


	10. Chapter 10: Moment of Truth

**Chapter 10**: **Moment of Truth**

Alex, Clover, Sam and Jerry were each successfully bringing in the thief that had stolen $25 million, but they also got some insight into the motives of the four.

After arriving at WOOHP, they meet with Dr. Quincy.

"Excellent work, as always! The four miscreants apprehended and all of the money recovered! Now we can turn these four in, and clear your names!" said Dr. Quincy.

"Wait just a minute, Quincy!" said Jerry. "I would like to recommend clemency for Doctor Sonor. After talking to her on the way to the hospital and then here, I realized that she actually was overzealous is her research, and that's why she initially kidnapped test subjects. She then thought Sam, Clover, Alex and I wanted to prevent her from helping mankind, and that's why she tried to frame us. I believe she has already learned her lesson!"

"I agree with Jerry," added Alex. "Brandy let easy money get in the way of what she really wanted to do – medical research! She knows she was wrong, but I don't think we'll have to worry about her doing anything illegal again."

"Nor will Maggie!" chimed in Sam. "She witnessed the dark side of the criminal world firsthand, and almost perished by it! She'll not do anything like this again!"

"I don't think Debbie will, either!" said Clover. "I had to ride back with her, and I got to get some insight into her motives. She really wants to work in medicine. The lure of fast bucks blinded her to her real goal. She will not do anything criminal again!"

"That's all very nice!" said Dr. Quincy, "But they still must be charged with the theft at the California Federal Reserve Bank! If not, you four will be, by the DA!"

"I have a plan, old friend, and I think we can cover all of our bases," said Jerry, as the four plus Dr. Quincy huddle.

Dr. Quincy, Jerry, the spies and Dr. Sonor and her assistants are at the DA' s office.

"Surrendering the guilty, I see, Dr. Quincy!" said the DA sarcastically.

"Yes , and no!" replied Dr. Quincy. "First I want you to drop all charges against Jerry, Sam, Clover and Alex! I have a report here that proves that they committed the robbery while under a mind control substance!" and Dr. Quincy hands the report to the DA.

The DA scowls. "Humph! Another fabrication of WOOHP? Well it won't work THIS time!"

"Look closer! You'll see that the results of the report have been verified and attested to by the FBI and the CIA. Certainly, you aren't going to accuse THEM of covering up, are you?"

The DA scowls again. He can't go against both the FBI and CIA! It would be professional suicide! He'll have to drop the charges against the four WOOHP suspects, unless all of the money hadn't been recovered.

"First, we count the money to make sure that all of it has been returned!" and the DA signals for the police to take Jerry, Sam, Clover, and Alex into custody.

But Dr. Quincy intervenes. "No! You'll find the large steamer trunk sealed by the California Federal Reserve Bank. Ed Pecunia has signed this notarized statement verifying that all of the money is present and accounted for, in that trunk!"

Now the DA was REALLY getting annoyed! Not only can't he look forward to sending those four WOOHP thieves to prison, now he can't even hold them in jail!

"What other surprises do you have in your bag of tricks, Doctor?" the DA sneered.

Dr. Quincy could not suppress a small smile. "This! The person responsible for the mind control, Dr. Sonor has signed this confession, along with her assistants. However, they cooperated completely with us on the recovery of the money, and we will recommend clemency in front of any sentencing judge!"

The DA replied, "So, you tricked this Doctor and her assistants into admitting guilt! I don't believe it! I may have to let the four WOOHP suspects go, but I refuse to be part of any action to charge these four women with a crime!"

Quincy replied, "Then you are releasing the four women as well?"

"Darn right!" the DA declared. "I won't put innocent people in jail, for WOOHP crimes!"

"Careful, Mr. DA! WOOHP has not committed any crimes! If they have, take your evidence to court, and we'll see what the outcome will be!" replied Dr. Quincy, in a self-satisfying way.

"Alright! I retract my statement!" the DA said, in exasperation.

"And you are releasing Dr. Sonor and her assistants, along with Jerry, Sam, Clover , and Alex?" asked Dr. Quincy, as he showed a 'cat that ate the canary' look on his face.

"Yes! Now get out of here! All of you!" yelled the DA, and was about to go into his office, when Dr. Quincy stopped him.

"You'll also need to print a retraction of your 'wanted poster' in the newspaper within 24 hours as well," Quincy said.

"Fine! Now get out!" the DA said as he angrily strode into his office and slammed the door.

Things had gone better than planned. Dr. Sonor and her assistants were saying their goodbyes to the WOOHP agents on the steps of the courthouse.

"Thank you, Jerry! Dr. Quincy! Ladies! We are free, and can start all over again with a clean slate!" remarked Dr. Sonor, as she hugged Sam, Clover and Alex. She shook Dr. Quincy and Jerry's hands.

Maggie, Brandy and Debbie did likewise. Dr. Sonor and her assistants happily walked down the courthouse steps, talking about what they would do next. But as they rounded the corner with the statue of Solon, they were LAMOS'd!

Soon they were face to face with Terry!

"Terrance is very disappointed in you!" said Terry to the four frightened ladies. "Your plan didn't work, Doctor, and now Jerry and WOOHP will look like heroes again! Terrance doesn't like failures!

But before the ladies can say a word, someone else is LAMOS'd. It's Jerry, Dr. Quincy, Sam, Clover, and Alex!

"Ahhh, my two faced brother and his minions!" says Terry, as he immediately douses the WOOHP agents with knockout gas, rendering them helpless!

The WOOHP agents find themselves shackled to a wall when they wake up. Terry is waiting for them, as are Dr. Sonor and her assistants.

"What's your game, Terry?" asked Jerry.

"My game is your destruction, my Janus like brother!" then turning toward Dr. Sonor, he says, "I am going to give you the opportunity to succeed now! Hit this red button, and this entire building will go up in an explosion, within ten minutes. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough!" says Dr. Sonor, as she approaches the control panel with the button! It looks like Dr. Sonor was pulling a double cross on WOOHP!

"Don't press it yet! Give me a ten minute head start, then start the countdown!" said Terry with an evil grim.

"As you wish!" replied Dr. Sonor, as Terry exited the room.

With Terry gone, Dr. Sonor says, "Brandy, Debbie! Check to see if Terry is gone!"

They do, and confirm that he is.

"Fine! Keep an eye on the corridor!" she says, as she hands something to Maggie, and she and Maggie approach the shackled WOOHP agents.

"What are you going to do?" asks Jerry.

Without answering, Maggie and Dr. Sonor release the five WOOHP agents from their shackles.

"I told him when I first met him, I will not kill or hurt anyone! And he agreed that I wouldn't have to! Now you five better leave out one of the other entrances. We have five minutes left before I hit the timer to start the explosive!" said Dr. Sonor.

Jerry says, "Why don't you come with us?"

Dr. Sonor replies, "My assistants can, but I'm no good to WOOHP! I'll have to see what I can do on my own!"

Brandy, Debbie, and Maggie readily go with WOOHP. Dr. Quincy, Sam, Clover, Alex and the former assistants hurry out the door. "Coming Jerry?" Sam asks.

"In a minute," he replies. The WOOHP group head toward a side exit, about eight minutes from their prison room.

"And what do you plan to do?" asks Jerry to Dr. Sonor.

"I'll press the button, and go out the front door! Terry undoubtedly will be waiting. When the building blows up, he'll be convinced that you all have been destroyed!"

"Come with us!" insisted Jerry.

"No, Jerry! If I don't go out that front door, Terry will assume I let you all go, and will destroy any of us on sight! If I go out the front door, at least my three assistants will be free of his treachery!"

"But when he finds out I am still alive, your life won't be worth a plugged nickel!"

"That's a risk I'll have to take! Now get going or you'll never make it out of this building on time!" and Dr. Sonor presses the button. As soon as she does, she starts to walk quickly for the front door. Jerry starts to go toward a side door. For a brief second they both glance back at one another. Jerry waves a goodbye, which Brianna returns. Then they are both off.

Dr. Sonor reaches the front door with about two minutes to spare! She is quickly whisked into a waiting car by Terry, who stops the car about one block away. He and Doctor Sonor get out to watch the building.

"Where are your assistants?" Terry asks.

"They tried to free those WOOHP agents, so I used some sleep gas on them and left them in the same room!" fibbed Dr. Sonor.

"Excellent, Doctor! I think you will make a fine addition to LAMOS!"

Just then the building blows up! Terry laughs evilly, "Goodbye and good riddance, brother!" he says happily. "Well, Doctor, shall we go?"

But Doctor Sonor says, "I….I've never killed anyone before! I'd like to take a walk, alone!"

"Certainly, Doctor! Don't worry! I'll find you when the time is right!" and Terry drives off.

Doctor Sonor hopes that everyone got out of the building alright, as she walks down by the lake in the park. Now, what is she going to do? Terry will find out soon enough that she tricked him. How can she escape him? She walks a little farther, when she gets LAMOS'd by a garbage can.

_Well, this is it! Terry knows I tricked him, already! It's all over for me now! I may as well just close my eyes and wait for the end!_

Doctor Sonor falls on a cushion, but doesn't hear anything. She slowly opens her eyes. But instead of seeing Terry looking at her, she sees Jerry!

"Are you alright, Brianna?" asks Jerry with concern, as he helps her to her feet.

"Yes. Where am I?"

"You are at WOOHP! I know Terry will try to destroy you, when he finds out you failed him again. Won't you reconsider joining WOOHP? We can protect you, and we can use your medical knowledge in our medical lab, for research!"

"You can protect me? And you want ME to do medical research for you?"

"Certainly! You are an experienced medical researcher! You can join our labs, under Dr. Quincy, just like your three former assistants have!"

"Why….why of course I will! I can devote my life to helping people again!" Dr. Sonor was overjoyed. But then a sad thought crossed her mind, "But what will Dr. Quincy think?"

"He thinks you'll make a fine addition to the medical lab!" says Dr. Quincy, as he walks in. "Will you join us?"

"I will! I can start my new life now! And I'll be helping people again! Oh, thank you Jerry and Dr. Quincy!" and the exuberant Brianna hugs both around the neck and plants a kiss on their cheeks. "When can I start?"

"Well, first we need to set up living quarters for you in our WOOHP dormitory. Then you can start in the labs tomorrow!" says Jerry.

A very happy Doctor Sonor walks with both Jerry and Dr. Quincy. She can help people again! It's all she has ever wanted to do with her life, and now she'll be able to do it once more!

About four weeks later, Sam, Clover and Alex stop by Jerry's office to see how the transition is going for Doctor Sonor and her assistants.

"Hi, Jerry!" says Clover. "We just stopped by to say 'hello' and see how Doctor Sonor, Maggie, Brandy, and Debbie are doing!"

The foursome start to walk toward the WOOHP labs, as Jerry fills the gals in.

"Well, ladies, they have transitioned quite well! Maggie has a knack for disease research, and has already contributed to some medications. Brandy is very good at deciphering the human genome. She has solved some problems already. Debbie is outstanding as a microscopist. She has noted details in some bacterium that had been overlooked before!"

"And Dr. Sonor?" asked Alex.

"She has been outstanding in the WOOHP hospital, helping wounded WOOHP agents, as well as in the medical lab! All four have made quite an impact already!"

"And," added Dr. Quincy, as he walked up to the group, "all four are real TERRORS on a chessboard! It's been a while since I got beaten!"

"Actually," smiled Jerry, " you got skunked pretty badly, Quincy!"

Dr. Quincy smiled, " I figured I'd take it easy on them! Shoot! They checkmated me in 25 moves or less!"

"This promises to make for a very spirited Holiday Chess Tournament!" said Jerry.

Just then, the gang runs into Dr. Sonor.

"Hello, all!" she says, as she hugs the three girls. "How nice to see you again!"

"I understand you enjoy a good game of chess!" said Sam.

"Why yes, I do! As a matter of fact, I'm trying to scare up a game for lunchtime, so I can get into practice for the Tournament!"

"I LOVE chess! How about a game?" asked Sam.

"Of course, Sam! We can eat and play at the same time! Come on!" and Dr. Sonor and Sam head toward the cafeteria for lunch, and a spirited chess match.

Clover smiles wistfully, and says, "Can you beat that?"

Jerry, Dr. Quincy, and Alex look at her quizzically.

"Just a little while ago, one was trying to pin a robbery rap on the other. Now they are friends!"

"Yes, Clover," responded Jerry. "Once we were able to point out the error in her ways, Dr. Sonor turned over a new leaf, as did her assistants! Some people really deserve a second chance, and they are all making the best of it!

"Now, what say we hit the cafeteria for lunch! I'm buying!"

"In that case, I'll skip the salad and get the filet mignon!" said Alex, playfully, as they all headed to the cafeteria for lunch.


End file.
